


Don't Look at Me

by Rosecoveredgraveyard



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosecoveredgraveyard/pseuds/Rosecoveredgraveyard
Summary: Every night when I close my eyes I don't know what I expect to see. I just know that I won't like it.





	Don't Look at Me

Dreams are weird.

Last night I dreamt that I found a room. It had no light switches , no light. The ceiling went up for miles and every wall seemed to stretch on forever. I stepped inside, the crisp white light pouring in through my open door as it slowly swung closed behind me. I didn't mind. Didn't notice. As I was swallowed by the shadows I took a chance and called out into the nothing. "Hello? Is anyone there?" 

Another step and light cut through the inky blackness like a fine blade. Then I saw her. A woman there, thousands of feet tall, sat curled up in front of me. Despite how never ending the room seemed to be she still kept her knees tucked tight to her chest as though she just couldn't quite fit. I could only see her upper half as her legs seemed to disappear into the floor. Thin, gray hair floated all around her massive head, twisting and twirling like it was submerged under water rather than up here in the air. Was I choking? My lungs felt heavy and every breath I took was thick and slow. Perhaps. The glow seemed to come from her ghostly white skin. It was pale and sickly and as I searched her face my eyes strained as though I was looking into the sun. "Hello?"

Black eyes snapped open. Maybe 20 or so eyes, all of different sizes and angles but all of them a deep dark black. I couldn't see pupils, there was most likely none, but I could feel her look deep in my chest as my heart for a moment refused to beat. A mouth that I had not seen before suddenly cracked open to reveal layer after layer of sharp cone teeth, each one gray and worn. Her lips did not move as she let out a terrible screech that stabbed at my ears and scratched away at my brain. And yet, despite this, I couldn't help but feel more at peace than I had been in a very long time.

"Don't look at me."

I was shocked awake to the sound of my alarm singing sweetly in my ear. After I shut off the alarm, all I could do was sit there in silence, staring into the empty corners of my room. Thinking. Waiting.

Dreams are weird.


End file.
